


Night fires

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Foreshadowing, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: One fire lit on Brokeback mountain could never be extinguished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

Jack stepped out of the comforting circle of campfire-light into the heavy darkness of the mountain night. No moon visible in the sky, it was completely obscured by a stifling blanket of slow-moving clouds. 

Well, he had to piss anyhow, figured he didn’t need his eyes for that. He stumbled a few more steps out of camp, hoping none of their gear had been accidentally left where he let the warm stream go with a relived groan. 

Finishing up business he tucked himself back in and turned, stopping short just outside the light’s reach. The fire - _their_ fire created an orb of brightness in the middle of pitch black nowhere. An illusion, maybe, but nevertheless more real than reality this night: All the warmth and light in the world seemed centered in that circle of flickering night fire. Everything Jack needed was contained within, illuminated and suspended in black and unsuspecting eternity. 

In the light, oblivious to his dumbstruck scrutiny, Ennis took a long slow swallow, bottle and whiskey both glinting as he tipped his head back to savor the strong amber mouthful as it worked its magic. Liquid fire, Jack knew. Burning its way downwards so good. 

Firelight made Ennis’s short curls gleam dusty-golden. They looked to Jack as if they would feel searing hot to the touch. Ennis’s hat had been discarded hours ago, made unnecessary by the slow-building heat of drink and lust and fire. The hat brim was unnecessary too, no prying eyes to hide from here in the darkness of nowhere. Ennis wasn’t keeping his eyes private anymore, Jack realized with a jolt. Not from him. Not after that night Ennis came to him in the tent, eyes unguarded, hat ineffectually trying to shield the longing in his heart and his body. 

Sudden light struck sparks in Jack and ignited flames so strong, he had to put his hands to his chest for a moment to contain the flaring heat in his heart and keep the brightness from seeping out and spilling over. It could illuminate the entire mountain if he'd let it, the power felt that strong. 

He stood silent, staring at Ennis for another moment, letting the sweet glow inside take stronger hold, suffusing him with blazing joy, head to toes. 

Ennis had already been mumbling that the sheep and dogs would just hafta manage on their own. He looked up expectantly now as Jack stepped back into the firelight, stepped right up close, uncharacteristically silent, leaning down wordlessly to put a hand on Ennis’s shoulder. Flexing and gripping, holding on. Ennis met his gaze, his head turned sideways from the fire, his shaded eyes dark brown, melted rock sugar. 

“Huhn?” Ennis said, by way of both question and reply. 

Jack held on. Nudged closer, rubbing against Ennis’s shoulder. Breathing him in. Speechless. 

Fired by whiskey, made carefree and eager by Jack's presence, - his solid body, the heat and smell and that very visible ridge in the worn denim, shadows and light beckoning along it and around it, - Ennis reached out boldly. He gripped Jack’s bulge in a strong hand and said, with the smile his whole life had made him reserve for this man, this time, this place: 

“You so hot you burning up, Jack? Want some help putting out this here fire ‘fore it gets outta control?” 

Jack exhaled forcefully. Found the singed and ragged remnants of his voice. 

“Give it your best shot, cowboy,” he whispered, dizzy in the light. Melting from his center out, he was moving against Ennis’s hand. All of a sudden Jack laughed, euphoric, sure. “This fire so strong, ‘s gonna take all you got to handle it. All you got 'n more to put this one out. You just come on and try, Ennis. You just try.”


End file.
